publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Charlotte-Mecklenburg Police Department (North Carolina)
The Charlotte-Mecklenburg Police Department is the police department of the City of Charlotte & Mecklenburg County, North Carolina. With over 1,627 officers and 465 civilian staff, Covering an area of 438 square miles (1,130 km2) with a population of more than 713,455. Organization The CMPD is organized into the Office of the Chief of Police and four Deputy Chiefs, each leading a designated group: Field Services, Investigative Services, Support Services and Administrative Services. Aviation Unit Formed in 1971 through a federal Law Enforcement Assistance Administration grant program. The department purchased a helicopter and initially trained 3 Officers, adding 3 more Officers within the first three months of operation. The unit was staffed 7 days a week, and covered 20 out of 24 hours a day. In 1976 a Bell 206B Jet Ranger was purchased to replace the Bell 47 which was no longer being produced and difficult to find parts for. The Aviation Unit, when replaced as the primary unit, had flown more than 13,500 hours. In recent years the Charlotte Mecklenburg Police Department acquired a new Bell 407 which is now the primary patrol unit. This helicopter has more advanced crime fighting features and capacities. Charlotte-Mecklenburg Police's primary patrol helicopter, Two Bell 407. The unit has operated 25 years accident free. The aviation unit's primary mission can best be described as providing an aerial platform to support the Officers of the Charlotte-Mecklenburg Police Department. In recent times our key strengths have been our ability to provide airborne support to the patrol officer through the use of time proven methods and state-of -the-art technology. The presence of the helicopter on a scene in most cases 1) pins down the suspect and 2) the psychological effect of the helicopter reduces the chances of the suspect resisting arrest or fighting with the officer on the ground. These two factors have been proven to increase officer safety dramatically. Bike Patrol Starting in 1991, CMPD began its Bike Patrol program in the uptown area. Beginning with just two officers, the Bike Patrol has grown to over 200 full time officers and community coordinators throughout different districts of the city. The success of the CMPD Bike Patrol is due largely to the department's emphasis on Community Policing and its impact on the community. When the unit started to grow Officer training became an issue. In 1995 the CMPD chose the Law Enforcement Bicycle Association (L.E.B.A.) as its source for Bike Patrol training. The Law Enforcement Bicycle Association provides the best training in every phase of bike patrol procedures. All instructors are actively involved in bike patrol schools throughout the year, both in-service and regional. Bomb Squad CMPD's bomb squad was established in 1971 and consisted of only two officers. The first major piece of equipment was an open vent containment vessel that was purchased with Federal funds. The bomb squad still has and uses that same containment vessel. The unit has grown in size and sophistication to meet and exceed the growing threats from domestic and international terrorists, and the threatened use of weapons of mass destruction. When the unit first formed, the equipment available to bomb technicians consisted of a briefcase full of hand tools, some rope and a homemade "water-cannon" made from galvanized pipe and wood. Today, the bomb squad has two fully equipped response vehicles and the most sophisticated bomb detection, disruption and protective equipment available. A remote-controlled robot, remote controlled x-ray machines, various bomb suits and chemical/biological suits, and a myriad of various other tools and equipment are in the bomb squad's arsenal of tools. The bomb squad regularly trains and is able to operate in almost and environment. All of the department's hazardous devices technicians are certified by the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Hazardous Devices School. The CMPD also has two explosive detection dogs. The bomb squad has the ability to call on an additional hazardous devices technician and two explosive detection dogs that work for the Mecklenburg County Sheriff's Department. Citizens On Patrol The CMPD has an unpaid Volunteer police program known as the Citizens on Patrol. CMPD Citizen Officers assist the Police Department with uniformed patrols and provide crowd and vehicular control at special events, riots,accidents and fire scenes, checking for abandoned vehicles and graffiti as well as visiting businesses and residential locations to enforce handicapped and fire lane parking violations. Volunteers also patrol parks, schools, businesses, hotels, and residential neighborhoods. Patrol duties include observing and reporting any unusual or suspicious activities to CMPD officers. While on patrol, volunteers can pick up found property, direct traffic at vehicle collisions, and assist disabled motorists. Citizens on Patrol volunteers educate the public on the need for reserving parking spaces for individuals with disabilities as well as ensure fire lanes remain available for emergency vehicles. Citizen Officers are empowered to issue citations when vehicles parked in handicapped spaces do not properly display a handicapped parking permit or when vehicles are illegally parked in a designated fire lane Each Citizens on Patrol volunteer must attend the CMPD's Citizens Academy in addition to approximately 50 hours of Citizens on Patrol training, which includes: *Familiarization with CMPD procedures and equipment. *Traffic direction and driver training. *Participation in ride-alongs with current Citizens on Patrol to observe duty performance. *CPR, conflict resolution, and crowd control. Rank Structure Chief of Police - Rodney Monroe Deputy Chief of Police (5) - Five Service Groups * Field Services - North * Field Services - South * Investigative Services * Support Services * Administrative Services Major (13) - Service Areas & Bureaus Captain - Divisions Sergeant Officer Contact Information 601 East Trade Street Charlotte NC 28202 Phone: (704) 336-7600